The Ultimate Alliance
by bltsandwich9
Summary: The 11 supernovas decide to form an alliance to try and take down the world government. Will they succeed or will it cause a string of unwanted events to occur, like being sent years into the future and trying to adjust to modern life while trying to get back to the past. Oh yeah, they were also all separated so they need to find each other in an unfamiliar time so they can get bac


**The whole description almost fit but it didn't so here it is :p :**

 **The 11 supernovas decide to form an alliance to try and take down the world government. Will they succeed or will it cause a string of unwanted events to occur, like being sent years into the future and trying to adjust to modern life while trying to get back to the past. Oh yeah, they were also all separated so they need to find each other in an unfamiliar time so they can get back to their own.**

 **It was pretty close to fitting I guess lol**

* * *

"Trafalgar better start explaining before I come over there to beat you up." a certain redhead growled, namely Eustass Kid.

The dark haired male known as Trafalgar Law smirked, "Calm down Eustass-ya. You didn't think I'd basically kidnap all of you if I didn't have a good reason. This is dangerous for me too you know."

"Shishishi!" a laugh came from a raven haired boy with a straw hat, Luffy, he looked younger than all the others in the group of eleven sitting together, "So Tra-guy, what're we doing? Is there food?"

"Allow me to explain strawhat-ya, and for the matter of food. It depends. If you sit down and listen then yes there will be food for you." Law sighed ignoring the irritating nickname.

"Shishishi! Okay Tra-guy!" Luffy exclaimed grinning as he leaped into one of the many chairs spread throughout the room.

"So what's the reason you pretty much dragged-" another redhead named X-Drake began asking but got cut off, "Tra-guy didn't drag me here! He said he'd give me meat!" Luffy said and then added while pouting, "Which he still hasn't given me yet."

It was hard to believe Luffy was a man with a bounty of 300,000,000 million beris.

"As I was saying he dragged _most_ of us here while not mentioning the reason. So what is your reason surgeon of death?" X Drake finished.

"I'll explain when everyone is awake." Law said and crossed his legs. "What do you mean Trafalgar? Everyone is awake." Kid said raising one of his non-existent eyebrows.

"Yeah." the only female in the group, Bonney, nodded pushing her pink hair out of her face, "Oh wait nevermind." she added as she saw the green haired male, Zoro, in the corner sleeping.

An impatient Kid twitched as he followed Bonney's line of sight, "Just wake him up then." "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, "Silly Zoro falling asleep when we're going to have meat."

A man with long blond hair and strange eyebrows fiddled with his cards and then announced in a monotone voice, "If we try to wake him up there is a 2% probability of him waking up."

Kid gritted his teeth in annoyance and let out a frustrated sigh. "If he takes longer than five minutes then I'm leaving.

"Buuuuut metal man!" Luffy whined loudly much to the irritation of most the occupants of the room, "There's gonna be meat!"

A man with long wild blond hair and a blue and white mask who was sitting beside Kid put a hand on his captains shoulder, "Kid calm down."

Kid reluctantly sighed and sunk into his chair folding his muscular arms.

"Hmm how did Sanji wake Zoro up for dinner the other day." Luffy wondered aloud as he frowned in deep concentration.

The man with blond hair and weird eyebrows who made the prediction earlier, Hawkins, made another prediction, "If strawhat tries to wake him up then there is a 70% probability of the pirate hunter waking up."

"Oh yeah!" Luffy nodded as he hit his closed fist on his other hand. He walked over to Zoro then raised his foot.

This drew the attention of all the other supernovas who were wondering what he was going to do.

"CACTUS! WAKE UP IT'S DINNER TIME!" Luffy yelled in a voice that resembled the chef of the straw hat pirates as he attempted to kick Zoro but was blocked by Zoro drawing his swords.

"What did you say curlybro-?!" Zoro began but then he lowered his swords and gave Luffy a questioning look, "Luffy?"

"Shishishi! It worked!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he began dancing in happiness because of his victory.

The rest of the supernovas just stared not really knowing how to react to this weird exchange and not believing that it actually worked and woke the lazy swordsman up.

"Soo..." Apoo started awkwardly being the first one to actually start a conversation after that, "You can explain now right Surgeon of Death?"

Law snapped out of his trance, "Yeah. I guess." he murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah I'm quite interested in hearing this reason of yours Trafalgar," Kid mocked, "If it's a complete waste of my time then don't think I'll hesitate when taking your life."

"Right so the reason I called you all here is to the discuss the topic of an alliance between all of us."

Bege dropped his newspaper, Bonney's eyes widened, a wide grin appeared on Kid's face, Killer well Killer had a mask, Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face, Hawkins seemed intrigued, Zoro narrowed his eyes, X Drake's eyes also widened, Urogue raised an eyebrow and Apoo had a questioning look on his face.

"Sounds interesting Trafalgar." Kid said his grin not leaving his face, "What would the goal of this alliance be?"

"To take down the world government." Law replied without missing a beat. Kid's grin widened, "Sounds fun. Killer and I are in."

Hawkins shifted his card, "It seems that there's a 80% chance it'll turn out better for me if I join. I shall also join."

"Why not." Urogue laughed. "Fine then." Bege said picking up his newspaper. "Sounds crazy but hey I'm in too!" Bonney exclaimed taking a bite of pizza that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't forget about me!" Apoo exclaimed nodding with a grin. "It would not be good to have to go up against everyone who's agreed so far so then I will too." X-Drake nodded, "Okay then."

This left Luffy.

"Captain?" Zoro questioned patting his shoulder to check if he was still there. His response surprised everyone in the room. They thought he'd be the most eager to make new 'friends'.

"Take down the world government?" Luffy narrowed his eyes and spoke in a tone that was unfamiliar to everyone in the room, it was a mature tone full of wisdom, "How do you exactly plan to do that Law?"

This was the first time Luffy called Law anything other than his nickname.

The room went deathly silent. It seemed that this hadn't occurred to any of other supernovas beside Luffy.

Law tensed up as did all the other supernovas, Luffy didn't accept so they might have to prepare for battle. There also seemed to be more to the childish immature Luffy than meets the eye.

"Well I haven't exactly made a plan yet." Law said his knuckles turning white from gripping the hilt of his sword, the nodachi, "Since I didn't know whether you'd all accept or not."

"Hmm..." Luffy's gaze moved from each supernova to the other, He stared them down with penetrating eyes.

His gaze softened back to the one he held just a minute ago and then exclaimed while grinning, "No plan? Shishishi! My favourite way to attack! This sounds fun! I'm in for sure!"

The rest of the supernovas relaxed as he turned back to his childish self. He wasn't going to attack, maybe it was an misunderstanding?

That was the thing that ran through the mind of all the supernovas aside from Zoro and Luffy.

But then Luffy spoke in the same voice as he did earlier, "But if any harm comes to my nakama. Then you all _will_ feel the same pain." he declared glaring them all down.

Most of there eyes widened at the deep tone the young immature captain spoke in. "Shishishi!" his tone returned to the usual one, "So let's eat meat like you said Tra-guy!" as he began walking toward the door.

"Y-yeah." Law stuttered. "So anyone else besides Luffy want to go eat? I'll pay."

Everyone agreed and the 11 of them went of to eat. "Oh how you're going to regret offering to treat my captain." Zoro mused from the back of the large group. Not that anyone heard him.

When they arrived at a bar Law began to cry in the corner as he saw how much Bonney and Luffy ordered. Law didn't know he offered to treat two bottomless pits. He prepared himself for the monstrous bill.

Unbeknownst to the supernovas of them there was a marine photographer in the corner of the room. His eyes widened as he saw the 11 sitting together and chatting about random topics, like what they had for dinner the previous day and what colour their socks were.

None of them realised when he snapped a quick picture and quickly payed for his unfinished food and rushed out of the restaurant.

The following day as the news coo arrived with the paper arrived Nami screeched "LUUFFFYYY! ZOOOORROO! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Luffy who was stealing stuff from the fridge froze in his tracks and quickly stuffed everything he was holding and more into his mouth before trying, but failing, at being a ninja and disappearing into the shadows.

He just alerted Sanji that he was stealing food from the kitchen. Again. Meanwhile Zoro was napping on deck and it wasn't pleasant to be woken up by Nami furiously yelling at him about nonsense.

Sanji spun out on deck while dragging Luffy behind him. "Nami-swan! I found Luffy." he said while dumping Luffy in front of the angry navigator and beside Zoro.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH THE OTHER 9 SUPERNOVAS?!" she exclaimed with flaming eyes and shark teeth.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy said as he put his fist in his hand. "I forgot about that!" Usopp's knees began shaking. "An alliance?! With all those powerhouses with bounties over 100,000,000 million Shakky told us about?! Even the one with the higher bounty than Luffy?!"

"Yep." Luffy confirmed nodding his head like it wasn't a problem. "WHY'RE YOU SO CAREFREE?! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Nami and Usopp exclaimed simultaneously.

"Shishishi! But Tra-guy gave me food! and treated me!" Luffy stated simply, "So he can't be a bad guy."

Robin chuckled, "Fufufufu. I've heard Jewelry Bonney is a glutton too. I pity the poor man. His wallet must be empty."

"A-an A-a-alliance?!" Chopper stuttered. "Don't worry Chopper! I the great captain Usopp will protect us all from them if they attack!" Usopp exclaimed pridefully despite the fact his knees were still shaking.

"S-so cool!" Chopper exclaimed as his eyes sparkled. Nami grew more irritated with each passing minute. "IT'S NOT COOL! THIS IS SERIOUSLY DANGEROUS! WHAT IF THEY MANIPULATED HIM INTO ACCEPTED SO THAT THEY COULD GET RID OF A RIVAL!"

She was about to bonk Luffy and Zoro on the head for being idiots but a blue dome formed around the Sunny.

"Room!" an unfamiliar voice called out. Well unfamiliar to all the straw hats aside from Luffy and Zoro.

Nami's eyes widened along with all the other straw hats except for Robin, Luffy and Zoro as Luffy and Zoro disappeared and reappeared beside the mysterious man.

"Oh hey Tra-guy!" Luffy exclaimed grinning. "You saved me and Zoro. Nice! Shishishi!"

"W-what kind of power is that?!" Usopp stuttered. "Don't mind me straw hats. I'll just be borrowing your captain and first mate for awhile." Law said.

"Like hell we'll let you do that!" Sanji protested as he glared at the stranger. "Yeah super no way!" Franky called out.

"Guys! Calm down! This is Tra-guy, the one who got me meat!" Luffy said. "He's a good guy!" Law cringed when Luffy mentioned the getting meat part, he remembered his empty wallet.

"Trafalgar Law, Surgeon of Death..." Robin murmured looking away from her book to take a look at Law, "Interesting."

"Surgeon of Death?! Like we'd let Luffy go off with someone known as that!" Usopp called out taking out his slingshot, Kabuto and aiming it at Law.

"Awesome!" Chopper exclaimed admiring Usopp's bravery. He missed the fact that Usopp's knees were _still_ shaking.

"Guys." Luffy stated, "Tra-guy is a good guy! Drop your weapons!"

"But Luffy!" Nami protested. Luffy sighed, he didn't resort to this often but it seemed his crew had let their overprotectiveness get the better of them. Well Robin didn't but still. "Captains orders." Luffy finished.

Everyone, except Robin who hadn't prepared for battle from the start, dropped their weapons knowing there was no going against captain's orders.

"What do you need Luffy for anyway?" Nami's eyes narrowed. "To discuss the plan of how to achieve the reason we made our alliance for."

"Which is...?" Nami trailed off. "Which we will reveal to our crews once we have made the plan." Law completed and smirked.

Nami scowled, "Fine. But if our captain isn't back by dark then we _will_ find you and you _will_ feel pain if you did anything to him."

Law sweatdropped, "Yeah, Yeah. I'll bring him back in one piece." "You better." Sanji glared.

"Sorry 'bout that, My crew can get kinda overprotective sometimes." Luffy said to Law as they walked to pick up the rest of the supernovas.

"Kinda" Law mocked rolling his eyes. "Suure." he then said sarcastically.

"So who're we gonna get next?" Zoro asked. "Hmm I think Eustass-ya' and Mask-ya's ship is the closest so we can go get them next. Monk-ya, Bege-ya, Drake-ya and Music Man-ya are already waiting for us. So after Eustass-ya we just need to get Jewelry-ya and Hawkins-ya."

"Shishishi! Okay then!" Luffy laughed and skipped ahead. Zoro began walking off toward the left which was the wrong direction.

"Swordsman-ya thats the wrong way." Law said. "I knew that!" Zoro glared. "Shishishi! Silly Zoro!" Luffy laughed.

Law sighed. He somehow thought this was going to be more trouble than it was worth. After a short walk they arrived at the Kid pirates ship.

Kid was out on deck. "Greetings Eustass-ya." Law said. "Hey metal man! Shishishi!" Luffy exclaimed.

Kid glared at them, "What are you doing here Trafalgar, straw hat and pirate hunter?" "We've come to pick you and Mask-ya to plan out how we're going to take down the world government."

Just at that moment Killer walked out of one of the rooms on deck. "Hm? What are Trafalgar straw hat and pirate hunter doing here?" he asked.

"Like I said, We've come to pick you and Eustass-ya to discuss on how we're going to take down the world government."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Blaze**


End file.
